Fighter
by Atarya QueenofEgypt
Summary: The Pharaoh loses the duel to Rafael. (Fate of The Pharaoh episodes 156-158). The Seal of Orichalcos was supposed to take Yami's soul but, Yugi wanted Yami to be safe. Now, the Pharaoh has nowhere to stay. Miranda, Yugi's girlfriend decides to take him into her care. Can the Pharaoh stay strong or is he going to need some help from Miranda?
1. Yami Loses Yugi

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey, guys. I hope that you all are enjoying my Yu-Gi-Oh stories. Anyways, for Christmas, I have gotten two Seal of Orichalcos cards. Ouch. I've watched Fate of The Pharaoh and that card was dangerous. Was Rafael lying about Yami? Well, I haven't gotten past that yet. This is a story collaboration that I am doing with bopdog111. Hope that you all enjoy.**

The scene begins on the outskirts of Domino City, in the desert.

There was a duel going on between the Pharaoh and Rafael. The duel was almost over. Rafael activated Celestial Sword and then activated Guardian Eatos. The Pharaoh had no idea what to do. He played the Seal of Orichalcos and now, his monsters were being used against him to defeat him and the rest of his life points, which were at a mere 600.

Meanwhile, an aquamarine van was driving fast and bumpy towards the scene. Miranda, Yugi's girlfriend, had the millennium ball around her neck. She had been notified that her boyfriend and the Pharaoh were in trouble.

Yami Yugi had no idea what to do now that Rafeal had cornered him fast. He believed that the Seal might be the only thing to defeat him but it backfired badly. What's more is that Yugi tried to stop him only for him to activate it ignoring his pleas.

Guardian Eatos attacked and the rest of the Pharaoh's life points dropped from 600 to 0.

"Whoa! He just actually lost!" Weevil said.

"This can't be good!" Tristan said.

"Oh no! Yugi!" Joey said.

"What does this mean?" Duke asked.

"This means that he loses his soul." Joey said, worried and concerned.

Meanwhile...

As the van was approaching the scene, Miranda felt something. It was a heartbreaking sadness. Tears were bubbling in her eyes.

"Hurry, Mom!" Miranda said.

Nikki understood and began to go faster.

Yami Yugi sees the seal was getting smaller around him. This was the price for losing an Orichalcos Duel. If you lose a duel when the Seal was played it steals his soul. Suddenly he felt a shift, and looks seeing Yugi was there.

"Yugi!? What are you doing!?" Yami cried shocked.

"It only needs one of us so, I'm letting the Seal take me instead." Yugi answered with tears in is eyes. "Tell Miranda I'm sorry okay?"

"No! Yugi!" Yami cried as the Seal took Yugi's soul.

The Seal of Orichalcos began to disappear as Yugi's soul was joining the others in the sky.

"Adiós, your Highness." Rafael said.

The Pharaoh collapsed onto the ground.

"Is he alright?" Tristan asked.

"It got him beat." Weevil said.

Just then, the van arrived at the scene.

The doors opened and Nikki and Miranda both got out of the van. Miranda had short brown hair and brown eyes. She was thin for her age. She was wearing a white T-shirt, black dress pants, white socks and black shoes.

A helicopter arrived at the scene where Rafael and Yami Yugi dueled. The helicopter door opened and a ladder dropped down.

Rafael had just gotten the Stone of Orichalcos from Yami Yugi's neck and the Seal of Orichalcos card from his duel disk. He then picked the Pharaoh up and held him on his back. He then began to ride the ladder over the gorge and over to where Duke, Tristan and Joey were.

"Get your hands off of him!" Joey said.

"Fine." Rafael said and he let go of Yami Yugi.

Yami Yugi fell onto Tristan and Joey. They fell.

"Are you guys alright?" Duke asked Tristan and Joey as they were trying to get back up.

"You can keep him. I already got what I want." Rafael said and then, he went up into the air.

Tristan and Joey both got up, holding onto Yugi's body.

"Yugi!" Joey said, looking at his unconscious friend.

"Hey, Rex." Weevil said.

"I know exactly what you're thinking." Rex said.

Then, the two boys ran off.

They then laid him down on the ground.

"You gotta get up." Duke said.

"Can you hear us, Yugi?" Tristan said.

"Come on. Wake up!" Joey said.

Yami Yugi opened his eyes slowly.

He's awake!" Tristan said.

"I knew you would outsmart that big goon. So, tell us, Yuge. How did you escape?" Joey asked.

Miranda peeked around the corner and saw the Pharaoh. Yugi was nowhere in sight.

That was when they caught Yami Yugi started to cry softy catching them off-guard.

"Everything alright, pal?" Joey asked, noticing his friend's sadness.

"No Joey... It's far from alright." Yami Yugi answered taking a few steps to the spot he, and Rafeal dueled. "I didn't outsmart him. He succeeded! Yugi's gone!"

Duke, Tristan and Joey's eyes grew wide.

Miranda's eyes began to fill with tears.

The scene switches to an island, out in the middle of the ocean. Yugi's soul was being beamed down and it was falling towards the building that looked exactly like a sacred temple. It then landed inside.

There was a man standing in front of something that looked like some sort of dragon but, it was in stone. It had fire eyes. He had aquamarine hair. He was also smiling evilly.

"Hmm. Great Leviathan, please accept my latest offering." The man named Dartz said.

Behind the Dragon's eyes were stone slates that had people's souls on it. One looked like Maximilian Pegasus's and on the one beside his was an empty slate and it now revealed the soul of Yugi Muto.

The scene switches back to where Yami and Rafael dueled.

"I don't get it. How come you're still talking to us when he took your soul?" Joey asked, confused.

"Not mine! Yugi's!" Yami Yugi answered as he collapsed to his knees crying out to the heavens, "It's all my fault! Yugi! Come back!"

With a scream he pounded the ground with his fists. "It should've been me not him! It's not fair!"

 **(Well, that's a recap of the Fate of The Pharaoh part three, of what I remember. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and please stay tuned for chapter two.)**


	2. Taking Care of A Broken Pharaoh

Miranda heard the Pharaoh's cries and she walked nervously over to where Duke, Tristan and Joey were.

Duke, Tristan and Joey looked over at her. They realized that around her neck was a millennium item. The millennium ball that contained the Pharaoh's wife, Atarya (Yama).

Miranda began to walk to him.

"Hey, Yuge. Look." Joey said.

Miranda knelt down to him. She did not know what was going on with him but, knew that he needed her.

Yami Yugi looked toward her before crying, "Miranda... I'm so sorry! It's all my fault! Yugi's gone because of me!"

Miranda looked at him, confused.

"It's okay. I'm going to take care of you." Miranda said, wanting to hold him.

"Take care of me?" Yami Yugi asked her, surprised.

Miranda began to pick him up and carry him towards the van.

As she was carrying him, her millennium ball glowed and Yama came out, in translucent form.

"Miranda, what's going on?" Yama asked, wanting to know.

Miranda kept her eyes on the broken hearted Pharaoh. She could feel how upset he was and she didn't want to let go of him.

"Aww. You're holding Atem." Yama said, noticing Miranda cradling Yami Yugi in her arms.

Yami Yugi looked toward Yama, and answered "Yama... It's all my fault! Yugi's gone!"

"We know, Honey. We're going to take care of you. Though, I don't see why Miranda hasn't been crying." Yama said as she began to pet him.

Yami Yugi softy cried, hearing his wife's words.

Miranda saw her mother standing there, waiting for her.

"What happened?" Nikki asked as she saw Miranda carrying Yugi.

Tears were bubbling in her eyes.

"We have an emergency. A dire emergency! Can't you see that Yugi is hurt?!" Miranda said, tears dripping down from her eyes.

"Yugi's gone! And it's all my fault!" Yami Yugi added, tears dripping down his own eyes.

Miranda looked down at him.

"Shh. It's okay, baby." Miranda said, bouncing him as she was holding him.

Nikki then got into the van.

Yami Yugi only looked at her before saying, "You're treating me like a baby, Miranda."

"Trust me. I know what I'm doing." Miranda said.

Yama nodded in agreement.

Yami Yugi only let himself be under Miranda and Yama's care.

They then got into the van.

Miranda sat down and shut the door.

Just before they were about to pull out, Miranda looked at him and said... "Don't worry. I have a cute little outfit for you when we get home."

That only made Yami Yugi wonder, ' _Has she given this kind of treatment to Yugi?'_

30 minutes later, they arrived home. Miranda lived right across from Yugi.

They then got out of the van and Miranda began to carry the Pharaoh again.

Just when they got into the house, Panik was there, waiting for them.

Yami Yugi looked at Miranda, worried.

On the night when Panik dueled Yami Yugi for Mai's star chips, Panik lost and he got so mad that he trapped Yami Yugi in the fire and Yami Yugi was still in the ankle shackles.

"What? How can this be?" Panik asked, surprised as he saw that 'little Yugi' wasn't affected by the fire at all.

"My millennium puzzle protects me from your cowardly assault but, nothing will protect you from… Oblivion! " Yami Yugi said as the Eye of Udjat glowed on his forehead and he used his hand magic on Panik.

Panik began to shatter and his evil soul and head were sent to the Shadow Realm. Nothing was left except for his body. Though, this had an effect on Miranda, Yugi's girlfriend.

That night, after Panik was sent to the Shadow Realm, Miranda woke up with tears in her eyes and she was clutching onto her heart. Yama began to hear her hikari's whimpers and she came out of the millennium ball, in translucent form. Yama asks Miranda if she is okay. Miranda told her that something bad happened to a member of her family and that was when Yama began to think of a plan. The next day, Miranda wasn't at school, which made Yugi and the others concerned. Miranda and Yama were both asleep and they woke up in the Shadow Realm. They both saw Panik, purified him and brung him back out.

Yami Yugi sees the man he sent to the Shadow Realm or... That's what he thought.

Panik was a really changed man.

He was thin and his face was tan. There was no scars across his eyes. He was wearing a black T-shirt, blue jeans and white shoes.

He came up to Miranda.

"Hi, my sweet daughter. Are you okay now?" Panik said as he placed his arm around her.

"Yes, Dad." Miranda said.

Panik then looked down at what Miranda was holding.

"Who do we have here?" Panik said, in a curious but fun voice.

 _'Panik but he...?'_ Yami Yugi thought shocked as his eyes went wide.

Miranda looked down at the Pharaoh.

"This is Yugi..." Miranda said, tears bubbling in her eyes.

"Hi, Yugi..." Panik said, in a cheery voice.

Yami Yugi blinked. So Panik doesn't seem to remember him.

"Dad, can you do me a favor and call Cecelia and Rose? Tell them that the Angels of Revealing Light need to meet up for an emergency meeting?" Miranda asked as she was about to head upstairs with the Pharaoh.

"Sure." Panik said as Miranda began to head upstairs, carrying Yami.

They then arrived at Miranda's room.

Her room was split up between her room and a nursery.

She laid Yami down on the bed.

' _Nursery? Is she making sure the room is ready for when she, and Yugi get a baby?'_ Yami Yugi thought.

Miranda looked at him.

"Hey, my baby. Mama's going to pick you out a cute little outfit and pamper you." Miranda said as she began to head towards the drawer.

' _Pamper?'_ Yami Yugi thought, a bit surprised.

Miranda went over towards the nursery.

She looked into one of the clothes drawer and found a cute blue onesie that was big enough for the Pharaoh to wear. It had a picture of the millennium puzzle on the front.

She then looked into another one of the drawers and found a diaper that was big enough for the Pharaoh to wear.

After she did that, she came back over to him.

"I'm here now. Don't worry." Miranda said.

Yami Yugi looked over the onesie widening his eyes, along with the diaper.

"Hey, are you okay?" Miranda asked, noticing Yami's wide eyes.

"I am not a baby, Miranda!" Yami Yugi told her.

"It's going to be okay. You're my baby. Let me take care of you." Miranda said, beginning to cry.

Yami Yugi grunted, hating to see her cry.

Miranda looked up at the ceiling.

"Yama, I could use some help..." Yami Yugi told his wife.

"Let her treat you as a baby. It would make her happy. Yugi loves it." Yama said, sitting beside Yami, in translucent form.

' _Yugi allows her to treat him like this...?'_ Yami Yugi thought, shocked.

"Yugi, why can't I cuddle you in my arms? Why did you have to go instead of me?" Miranda said.

She really misses Yugi so much.

She then looked at Yami.

Yami Yugi looked at her before sighing, giving in.

She looked at the diaper and onesie and then, looked back at Yami.

"Do you want me to...?" Miranda asked, looking at him, her eyes glistening.

Yami Yugi nodded.

Miranda began to take his coat off.

A few minutes later, she was done dressing him.

She sat down on the bed and held him in her arms.

"What would you like to do?" Miranda asked.

Yami Yugi dressed in the onesie blushed before answering, "Well uh... What do you like to do?"

"Well, when I'm Yugi's baby, I get to play, eat, wear a diaper, drink from a bottle... All sorts of cute stuff." Miranda said.

Yami Yugi only sweat-dropped on this.

Miranda looked at him and smiled.

"What do you want to do, my baby?" Miranda asked.

"Well I..." He trailed off. All of this was getting awkward for him, and he wondered how Yugi got used to it. "I say... Drink from the bottle?"

"What do you want to drink in your bottle? Juice or milk?" Miranda said as she began to prop him up on her pillow.

"Well I never had milk before..." Yami Yugi admitted. "So, I guess that..."

Miranda had tears in her eyes.

She didn't want to leave him but, he was getting hungry.

"I'll... I'll be back." Miranda said to him, worried and upset.

She then began to walk out of the room.

A few minutes later, she came back, carrying a baby bottle of milk.

Yami Yugi nodded before pausing, "Hey,Miranda, is everything alright?"

Miranda came walking back over to him and began to stroke his face.

Yami Yugi decided it would be best not to question it.

She sat down and began to hold him.

She then positioned the bottle so that it would go into his mouth.

Yami Yugi opened his mouth to take it.

Miranda began to bottle feed him.

She looked into his purple eyes.

He looked back in her beautiful brown eyes.

' _I don't get how Yugi gotten use to this... Maybe this sorta rubbed off on him...'_ Yami Yugi said to himself as he was suckling, feeling the warm milk hit his tongue.

 **(This was a very good chapter. Though, I'm not sure how Yami Yugi coped in the anime about losing Yugi. I also included a Yu-Gi-Oh episode reference of how Panik was sent to the Shadow Realm. Remember season one episode fifteen? Winning Through Intimidation. Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter and stay tuned for chapter three.)**


End file.
